Kochankowie w Japonii
by Cintre
Summary: Wieczór Rebeki i Embry'ego. Miniaturka pojedynkowa.


_Miniaturka pojedynkowa_ z forum **twilightseries**.

_

* * *

_

**_Kochankowie w Japonii_**

_A jeśli kiedy taki czy jakikolwiek inny człowiek przypadkiem znajdzie swą drugą połowę, wtedy nagle dziwny na nich czar jakiś pada, dziwnie jedno drugiemu zaczyna być miłe, bliskie, kochane, tak że nawet na krótki czas nie chcą się rozdzielać od siebie. (...) Ich obojga dusze, widocznie, czegoś innego pragną, czego nie umieją w słowa ubrać, i dusza swe pragnienia przeczuwa tylko i odgaduje._

_~ „Uczta" Platona ~_

Tegoroczna jesień nie oszczędzała mieszkańców La Push, nieustannie męcząc ich obfitymi opadami deszczu, często złośliwie współpracującymi z potężnymi burzami i mocnym wiatrem, lecz taka aura nikogo nie dziwiła — nie na darmo obszar Półwyspu Olympic zaliczano do najbardziej dżdżystych terenów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Niektórzy już dawno temu uciekli przed ustawicznymi ulewami w cieplejsze i suchsze, a tym samym znacznie przyjaźniejsze dla człowieka okolice, a parę osób dopiero miało taki zamiar. Rebecca zaliczała się do tych pierwszych. Tylko że ona nie chciała odizolować się jedynie od chłodu i ponurej pogody. Wyjeżdżając z rodzinnego domu, myślała głównie o tym, że obce miejsce pomoże jej uwolnić się od bolesnych wspomnień związanych z tragiczną śmiercią matki. Pragnęła zostawić za sobą przeszłość, zacząć wszystko od nowa, a przede wszystkim odnaleźć prawdziwe szczęście. Po kilku latach okazało się jednak, że nie szukała go tam, gdzie powinna, ponieważ czekało ono na nią w miejscu, z którego tak uparcie starała się uciec — w La Push.

W ostatni wieczór września ciemne niebo nad rezerwatem co chwilę przecinały oślepiające błyskawice. Krople deszczu rytmicznie uderzały w dachy i szyby, a wiatr szarpał gałęziami drzew, strącając z nich liście, które z każdym dniem przybierały coraz intensywniejsze odcienie złota i czerwieni. W taką pogodę nikt nie miał ochoty wystawić na dwór nawet czubka nosa. Lokatorzy niewielkiego, pomalowanego na biało domu, położonego na skraju wioski, również woleli nigdzie nie wychodzić. W ich małym salonie, rozjaśnianym przez światło starej lampy, panowało przyjemne ciepło. Drwa wesoło trzaskały w kominku, a melodia płynąca z głośników radia zagłuszała posępne jęczenie wiatru. Po środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się brązowa kanapa, na której leżała przykryta kocem kobieta. Jej stopy zwisały nad podłogą, lekko podrygując w rytm muzyki, a ona sama, z puchową poduszką pod głową, z długopisem w dłoni i ze skuwką w zębach, ze skupieniem przyglądała się trzymanemu przez siebie notatnikowi. Co jakiś czas głośno pociągała nosem i wyciągała rękę w stronę stojącego na stoliku pudełka chusteczek, przeklinając w duchu wszystkie możliwe choroby, a najbardziej jedną z tych z pozoru najniewinniejszych — przeziębienie.

— A niech to szlag! — zabrzmiał znienacka gniewny okrzyk, na co kobieta gwałtownie podskoczyła i przypadkowo upuściła zeszyt na podłogę.

— Embry? — zawołała zachrypniętym głosem, odsuwając koc na bok i spoglądając z zaniepokojeniem na wejście do kuchni. — Co się stało?

— Nic! — usłyszała po chwili nerwowe zapewnienie, które przytłumił głośny brzęk blaszanego garnka. Oczywiście musiałaby być wyjątkowo naiwna, żeby w to uwierzyć, więc podniosła się z sofy i powoli ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Teraz dochodziły zza nich odgłosy szybko otwieranych i zamykanych szafek, przemieszane z cichymi przekleństwami. Embry nie wychodził stamtąd od paru godzin — nie licząc momentów, w których pojawiał się w salonie z kolejną dawką lekarstw i kubkiem parującej herbaty — i Bóg jeden wiedział, co on tam robił. Rebecca kilkakrotnie usiłowała go zdemaskować, jednak zawsze kończyło się na tym, że z prędkością światła podbiegał do drzwi, brał ją na ręce i zanosił z powrotem na kanapę, po drodze przypominając, że chorzy powinni odpoczywać, a „ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła".

Tym razem kobieta miała szczęście, bo gdy przekroczyła próg kuchni, nie poczuła na sobie rozpalonych ramion i jej stopy nie oderwały się od podłoża.

Zamiast tego ujrzała scenę rodem z taniego horroru...

Białe, lśniące płytki i jasne blaty szafek w niektórych miejscach pokrywały czerwone plamy, a przy kuchence, z potwornym grymasem na twarzy, stał umięśniony, groźnie wyglądający Indianin. Jego potężna sylwetka rzucała na ścianę złowrogi cień, w którym uwagę przykuwał fragment zarysu dłoni, a raczej trzymanego w niej przedmiotu — dużego noża z mieniącym się szkarłatem ostrzem...

— Co ty u licha robisz, Embry? — spytała ze zdziwieniem Rebecca, zakładając ręce na piersi. Mężczyzna obrócił głowę w jej stronę, uniósł brwi i odpowiedział niepewnie:

— Sushi?

Kobieta zmarszczyła czoło i dokładniej rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, dzięki czemu oprócz brudu dostrzegła także wywrócony rondel, leżący na podłodze pod stołem, oraz dziwne pudełko, na którym widniały skomplikowane znaczkami japońskiego alfabetu.

— Mówisz poważnie? — odezwała się podejrzliwie, podchodząc bliżej.

— Jak najbardziej — odparł i wskazał ręką na jedną z szafek, ale Becky bardziej zainteresowało głębokie rozcięcie widoczne na jego dłoni, niż to, co chciał jej pokazać.

— Boże, co to jest? — wykrztusiła, łapiąc jego palce i przyglądając się dużej ranie, z której sączyła się krew.

— Nóż mi się... wyślizgnął — wymamrotał, chcąc delikatnie wyrwać się z jej uścisku, ale Rebecca już ciągnęła go w stronę miejsca, gdzie ostatnio przeniosła apteczkę. — Zaraz samo się zabliźni, daj spokój... — powtarzał nieustannie, lecz ona i tak nie posłuchała. Po chwili szperania w wiklinowym koszyczku wyciągnęła z niego małą buteleczkę z wodą utlenioną, a następnie obficie polała nią skaleczenie. Embry głośno syknął i zacisnął zęby.

— Bądź mężczyzną — rozkazała mu z nutką rozbawienia w głosie, ale po rzuceniu okiem na podłogę raptownie spoważniała. — Chwileczkę — dodała, karcąc się w duchu za to, że wcześniej nie poruszyła tej kwestii. — Czy te plamy na podłodze to... krew?

— Nie — zaprzeczył, kiwając głową w stronę przewróconego garnka. — Sos pomidorowy. — Krew jest tylko na blacie, dopowiedział w myślach.

Na krótki moment w kuchni zapanowała cisza.

— Czy raczysz mi wyjaśnić, jak zamierzałeś połączyć sushi z sosem pomidorowym?

— Nic nie zamierzałem. Sushi to najważniejsza pozycja naszego dzisiejszego menu, a klopsiki w sosie pomidorowym od mojej mamy to opcja awaryjna, jeśli coś by poszło nie tak z daniem głównym — wyjaśnił rzeczowym tonem, a Rebecca z udawaną powagą pokiwała głową, naklejając plaster na jego ranę, po czym nie wytrzymała i zachichotała.

— Skąd taki pomysł, Embry? — zapytała, lekko pociągając nosem. — Przecież nie umiesz gotować.

— Pamiętasz, jak wczoraj wspomniałaś, że lubisz sushi? — Kobieta pokiwała głową, odwracając się i odkładając apteczkę do szafki. — A skoro jesteś chora i nie mogę cię zabrać do restauracji w Seattle, to pomyślałem, że sam ci je przyrządzę.

— A pamiętasz, jak mówiłam, że chciałabym polecieć na Księżyc? — odparła z ironią, patrząc na niego sceptycznie. — To co, statek kosmiczny też mi załatwisz?

— Po pierwsze — zaczął, przybliżając się do niej — nie porównuj rakiety do ryżu zmieszanego z rybą. A po drugie — kontynuował, obejmując ją ramionami — mam pewne znajomości w NASA, więc może coś by się dało załatwić.

Tym razem Rebecca roześmiała się głośno, ale jej śmiech szybko przemienił się w napad niekontrolowanego kaszlu. Embry bez wahania — po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin — wziął ją ręce i ruszył w stronę kanapy w salonie.

— Nie musisz spełniać wszystkich moich zachcianek — zdołała wykrztusić, kiedy leżała już pod ciepłym kocem, a mężczyzna sięgał po leżący na dywanie zeszyt.

— To prawda. Nie muszę — potwierdził, podając jej notatnik, a następnie popatrzył jej prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Ale chcę. A teraz ogarnę trochę kuchnię i zaraz podam kolację. — Odwrócił się i zaczął iść w odpowiednią stronę, lecz nagle zatrzymał się i dodał jeszcze: — I nawet nie waż się po raz drugi stąd ruszać, bo będę zmuszony znowu zadzwonić po lekarza.

W chwili, gdy masywna sylwetka Indianina ponownie zniknęła za drzwiami kuchni, w głowie Becky zupełnie nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się postać jej męża.

I myśl, że on nigdy nie próbował zrobić dla niej sushi.

***

Ogromny wilk o brązowej maści biegł truchtem przez las. Jego łapy rytmicznie uderzały o mokrą ściółkę, nieco przydługie futro falowało na delikatnym wietrze, a postawione na sztorc uszy wyłapywały nawet najcichszy szelest liści. Wszystkie zwierzęta schodziły mu z drogi, nie tylko z powodu instynktu, który nakazywał im trzymać się jak najdalej od groźnych drapieżników, oraz tego, że ich potencjalny nieprzyjaciel wyróżniał się spośród zwykłych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku co najmniej dwukrotnie większymi rozmiarami. Pomijając fakt, że do nogi miał przywiązany jakiś kawałek materiału, to dało się w nim wyczuć coś dziwnego i niepokojącego. Jego oczy, ciemne i niezwykle rozumne, mówiły, iż to nadzwyczajny wilk. I taki był w istocie. Przecież normalne wilki nigdy nie nosiły ze sobą ubrań, nie miały domu ani zaległych rachunków do zapłacenia. Nie mogły się też zmieniać w człowieka. Ale za to niektórzy ludzie, zwani zmiennokształtnymi, mogli przemieniać się w wilki. Zaliczał się do nich między innymi Embry Call, który jako gigantyczny basior przemierzał właśnie gęstwinę drzew, pędząc na spotkanie kogoś, komu chętnie rzuciłby do stóp siebie i cały świat, i za kim bez najmniejszego wahania wskoczyłby w ogień – swojego wpojenia.

Gdy po kilku minutach jego oczom ukazał się dom Blacków, raptownie zwolnił kroku i skręcił w stronę bujnej kępy zarośli, skąd miał doskonały widok na cały budynek. Ostatnimi czasy, niczym jakiś psychopatyczny podglądacz, przesiadywał tam dosyć często, pilnie wypatrując w oknach znajomej sylwetki. Dobrze, że w zeszłym roku Jacob wyjechał z pijawkami do Europy, bo pewnie od razu przepędziłby go na cztery wiatry. Jedna wpojona siostra i Paul jako szwagier całkowicie mu wystarczyli. Billy również nie zachowywał się tak tolerancyjnie, jak można się było tego po nim spodziewać. Pomimo że należał do Rady Plemienia i doskonale orientował się w zaistniałej sytuacji, nie potrafił tak do końca pogodzić się z tym, że Embry wpoił się w jego drugą córkę. W zamężną córkę.

Nagle tylne drzwi niewielkiego domku gwałtownie się otworzyły, na co olbrzymi wilk od razu podniósł głowę. Na zewnątrz wyszły dwie łudząco podobne do siebie, czarnowłose kobiety, ale on i tak doskonale je rozróżniał, nie tylko ze względu na to, że jedna z nich miała ogromny brzuch, na którym nieustannie trzymała ręce w opiekuńczym geście. Obie śmiały się serdecznie i zajęły miejsca na drewnianych fotelach, stojących na małej werandzie. Embry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od Rebeki. Musiał bardzo się wysilić, by natychmiast do niej nie podbiec, nie zważając na to, że najprawdopodobniej ogromnie by ją wystraszył. Nie widzieli się zaledwie od wczoraj, ale jemu wydawało się, że od ich ostatniego spotkania minął co najmniej rok. I do tego jowiszowy. Dosłownie wszystko w niej go przyciągało – zapach, oczy, uśmiech, a nawet to, że co jakiś czas odruchowo wkładała kosmyk włosów za ucho. Każdy ruch tej kobiety działał na niego tak jak na japońskiego biznesmana odsłonięty kark gejszy i jej dyskretne odsłonięcie nadgarstka podczas ceremonii picia herbaty. Jednak oprócz pożądania czuł wobec niej także coś zupełnie innego, coś tak potężnego, z czym jeszcze nigdy się nie zetknął, chociaż nieraz był już zakochany. Tego nie dało określić się mianem zwykłej miłości. Wpojenie biło ją na głowę. Do niedawna Embry znał je tylko z relacji kolegów ze sfory. Zawsze uważał, że trochę przesadzali z troskliwością wobec swoich wybranek i spełnianiem każdej ich zachcianki, ale teraz już doskonale rozumiał w czym rzecz. Gdyby mógł, to sam zrobiłby wszystko, co Rebecca by mu rozkazała. Niestety ona o tym nie wiedziała...

Z nieba sączyła się lekka mżawka, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. Patrzenie na Rebekę, która w tej chwili pytała ciężarną Rachel, czy nie jest jej zimno, pochłaniało całą jego uwagę. Musiał bardzo dobrze ją zapamiętać, ponieważ z tego, co powiedział mu Billy wynikało, że już w nadchodzący weekend miała wrócić na Hawaje. Przyjechała do La Push tylko na tydzień, żeby zobaczyć się z siostrą i ojcem, bo nie była w domu od kilku lat... Na tę myśl Embry zaskomlał cicho. Nie wiedział, jak bez niej wytrzyma. Jeszcze parę dni temu pamiętał ją jedynie z dzieciństwa. Kiedy teraz wspominał, jak z Jacobem i Quilem nieraz droczyli się z obiema bliźniaczkami, chciało mu się śmiać. Jako jedenastoletni chłopiec zakochał się – o ile można tak nazwać fascynację starszą dziewczyną – w Rachel, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to jej siostra stanie się kobietą jego życia. Wtedy w ogóle nie przypuszczał, że stanie się zmiennokształtnym. Wszystko wydawało się znacznie prostsze, bardziej... normalne. Ale jeśli konieczność wiedzenia życia wilka dała mu niezwykłą miłość do Rebeki, to niczego nie żałował. Jednak na przeszkodzie do jego szczęścia znajdowała się jeszcze jedna rzecz – a właściwie osoba – której należało sie pozbyć, lecz dotychczas nie wymyślił jeszcze żadnego planu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak dyskretnie zacząć zdobywać zaufanie i miłość mężatki. Ten przeklęty surfer z Samoa miał nad nim olbrzymią przewagę, więc nie zapowiadało się na łatwą walkę... Ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Becky była jego przeznaczeniem, idealną partnerką, drugą połówką, w której odnalazł zagubiony fragment swojej duszy. Zamierzał walczyć do samego końca, nawet pomimo niechęci Billy'ego i innych przeszkód oraz tego, że wyjdzie na złego faceta, który rozbija rodzinę. Za nic w świecie nie chciał stracić jedynej kobiety, z którą mógł być w pełni szczęśliwy.

Nie wiedział, że ta walka okaże się znacznie łatwiejsza niż przypuszczał.

***

Podczas kolacji Rebecca przekonała się na własnej skórze, że w sprawie swoich zdolności kulinarnych Embry nie kłamał — naprawdę nie potrafił gotować. Pomimo szczerych chęci, zamiast sushi wyszła mu raczej marna imitacja tej potrawy. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że trudnej sztuki jej przyrządzania zawodowi kucharze uczą się latami, zatem korzystający z gotowego zestawu Indianin mógł czuć się usprawiedliwiony. Na szczęście wieczór uratowały wyśmienite klopsiki pani Call.

Czas mijał, o czym przypominało im tykanie starego zegara i coraz krótsze świeczki, lecz zdawali się tego nie zauważać. Jednak gdy wybiła jedenasta, Embry niemalże siłą wyrwał z dłoni Becky notes i zaprowadził ją do sypialni.

— Muszę to skończyć – jęknęła kobieta, próbując wyrwać mu brulion, ale jej się to nie udało. Mężczyzna pokręcił tylko głową i schował go do szuflady, a następnie wskazał ręką na łóżko.

— Teraz się położysz, a ja przyniosę ci ostatnią porcję lekarstw – zakomunikował, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi. Rebecca posłusznie wykonała polecenie i wślizgnęła się pod grubą kołdrę. Z jednej strony miała ogromną ochotę iść już spać i o niczym nie myśleć, ale z drugiej napisała dopiero ćwierć artykułu, który na poniedziałek powinna zawieźć do redakcji...  
Kolejny atak kaszlu i zapchany nos w mig rozwiały wszelkie wątpliwości.

Embry wrócił po około minucie, niosąc ze sobą herbatę w jej ulubionym kubku – czarnym, przypominającym owcę, który miała już od kilku lat – i parę tabletek. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i uważnie obserwował, jak połykała leki, po czym położył się obok niej i objął ją ramieniem.

— I jak smakowała ci kolacja? – spytał z ciekawością, zerkając w dół kątem oka.

— To zależy od tego, które danie masz na myśli – zaśmiała się, a Embry od razu poszedł w jej ślady.

— Kiedyś wybierzemy się do Japonii na prawdziwe sushi – obiecał, ale pomimo jego poważnego tonu Rebecca nie potraktowała tego poważnie. W obecnej chwili na pewno nie było ich stać na zagraniczną wycieczkę.

— Może na początek wystarczy restauracja w Seattle, co? – zaproponowała, uśmiechając się lekko i zamykając oczy.

— No dobrze – zgodził się po chwili zastanowienia, ale od razu dodał: — Ale od Japonii też się nie wymigasz. Kiedyś na pewno cię tam zabiorę. Przy okazji zobaczymy jeszcze ten słynny mur...

— To w Chinach, Embry, nie w Japonii.

— Ach, no tak...

Przez dłuższy moment oboje milczeli.

— Becky? – odezwał się w końcu Indianin. Kobieta podniosła powieki i spojrzała mu w twarz. Malowały się na niej różne emocje: od niewyobrażalnie ogromnej radości do strachu i niepewności. – Jesteś szczęśliwa? – dodał tak cicho, że niemal zagłuszył go odgłos bębniących w szyby kropel deszczu.

Rebecca ponownie zamknęła oczy, a w jej wyobraźni zaczęły przesuwać się różne obrazy.

Kilkuletnia Rachel i mały Jacob. Uśmiechnięty ojciec. Rozbity samochód. Śmierć matki. Wyjazd z La Push. Szybki ślub. Przepłakane noce. Samotnie dnie. Poczucie pustki... I papiery rozwodowe spoczywające w dolnej szufladzie biurka.

A na końcu Embry. Jej druga połowa. Jej prawdziwe szczęście, którego tak łaknęła.

— Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.


End file.
